


Early Morning Shenanigans

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, He just wants to cuddle Nico, Humor, M/M, Romance, Why is Nico unbuttoning his shirt at 3 AM?, Will wonders why he decided to torture himself with Med School, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: In which Will hates on Med School and discovers that his boyfriend is a sleepwalker... a really touchy and needy sleepwalker.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Early Morning Shenanigans

Will threw his highlighter frustratedly at the wall. The words were swimming in his eyes as he tried to read what was on the pages of the book. As he ran his fingers though his hair, he found himself questioning once more why he had decided to be a doctor. Slamming the pathology textbook shut, the med student looked at the clock at his table. The time blinked 3 AM. He had aimed to go to sleep at least two hours ago, but the pathology exam was coming up in two days… and he was screwed.

For a minute, he sat back in his chair, debating whether he wanted to make a pot of coffee and pull an all-nighter. Or should he give in and just turn for the night? He glanced briefly at the meticulous notes he had been taking all semester now all crammed onto a cheat sheet to help him memorize. He'd need a magnifying glass to actually read what he had scribbled on the page.

His desire to just turn in for the night increased as he blankly stared at his notes. The thought of the warm bed and cuddling Nico only made the option the better idea. However, the threat of failing his exam terrified him. Spooning Nico would have to wait.

When he returned to his desk with a cup of bitter, dark coffee, the blond burned his tongue on the drink, already beginning to regret his decision of staying awake. He flipped to a different chapter in the textbook, hoping that at least this topic would make more sense in his current state.

Minutes later, he was startled out of his concentrated efforts when he felt a pair of arms encircled his neck, pulling him back.

"Neeks?" he asked hesitantly.

He was met with silence.

Will turned his head around to meet his boyfriend's drowsy face. Nico rubbed one of his eyes, resembling a child. Will hid a smile at seeing this cute side of his boyfriend.

"Why are you awake, babe?" he asked, still fighting back the smile. Nico looked too damn adorable, not that Will would ever say that to his face.

Nico still didn't respond as he turned Will's chair to face him.

Will, perplexed at Nico's behavior, asked, "What are you doing?"

Nico climbed onto Will's lap, straddling either side of the blond man's thighs with his legs.

Will groaned at the sudden contact as boyfriend adjusted himself on his lap, the heat rushing to his groin. "Babe…"

Nico paid him no attention as his hands were now focused on unbuttoning Will's pajama shirt. Will looked on with amusement as the younger man fiddled with the buttons, the latter huffing in annoyance when one of the buttons got stuck.

Once Nico had managed to unbutton his shirt, the black-hair man dipped his neck to the base of Will's neck, pressing a kiss. Leaving a trail of marks on the blond man's chest, Nico's mouth hovered dangerously close to an area where Will was starting to feel severely uncomfortable. Will shifted in his seat as he tried to control his sudden temptation.

Before Will could stop his boyfriend, Nico's eyes trailed back to make contact with Will's. With a sense of relief, Will placed both his hands on his boyfriend's arms. "Nico, I think—"

Not giving Will a chance to finish his thought, Nico tugged at the waistband of his boyfriend's flannel pants. Tugging them lower.

All thoughts vanished from Will's mind as he realized what was going to happen. He gripped Nico's hands, preventing the younger man from going further. Nico let out an irritated whine. Will took this moment to search his boyfriend's eyes to get a hint at what was going through his mind.

Why was he suddenly so touchy? While Nico didn't necessarily hate contact…he would grumble about it before begrudgingly accepting and letting Will do whatever he wanted (Will thought he secretly enjoyed it)…Nico would never be the one to initiate the contact himself.

Will stared at Nico's glassy, dark eyes.

Glassy eyes?

The sudden realization hit Will, causing him to almost fall out of the chair.

His boyfriend wasn't awake.

He was sleepwalking.

No way.

He had to stop himself from laughing at Nico's pronounced scowl as he tried to tug at Will's pants again, trying to take them off.

Hell no. Nico was not going to see him while he was going commando.

They were not going to have their first time while Nico was sleepwalking.

No matter how turned on Will was.

He grabbed the younger man and gently slid him off his lap. Wordlessly, he led the two of them to their bedroom, laying down his boyfriend on the bed.

Nico turned to him, their foreheads almost touching. "Do you not want me?" he asked sleepily, still not awake.

Will snuggled in closer, positioning himself such that he was spooning Nico. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek as he mumbled, "Not when you're half asleep, babe. Next time."

* * *

The next morning, Will woke up to his boyfriend grumbling at him to put a shirt on, but Nico made no move to separate himself from Will's hold.

Nico had a slightly pink blush on his face.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I had the strangest dream…"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Solangelo fic/drabble. Would love to hear what you think!


End file.
